Take My Heart to Elysium
by savingvenus-xo
Summary: "Nico felt absolutely stupid for crying over a death, he of all people should be inured to the process. Yet Percy's death was different - it was somehow still unreal. Like a nightmare [...]" One shot. Perico. Extract on my profile


It was as if the sun had completely disappeared, leaving a shadow in it's place. Darkness filled every crevice in the ground, dusting fierce expressions, turning everyone into ghosts. Well, everyone who was left.

On this side of the hill, Nico could only see the lifeless bodies of the campers. Alongside them lay their misshapen weapons freckled with golden dust. They died as heroes. He tried to sense whether the rest of the seven were still alive, but his senses were overloaded with the plethora of demigod deaths floating aimlessly through the Underworld at the moment. Nico could only wonder if the others had survived. Would he call them his friends?

No time for thinking. The Cyclops Nico was fighting lunged toward him, allowing Nico's Stygian Iron sword to slice through the Cyclops' arm like butter. Nico waited for the dust to coat him, allowing the Cyclops to get a lucky swing at his unguarded side before exploding.

Nico was knocked back onto the ground, a cracking signalling at least one broken rib. Just perfect.

Before struggling to stand, Nico spared a glace around. There was only one other demigod on this side of Half-Blood Hill: Percy Jackson.

The name still sent shivers up Nico's spine, although he wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad feeling. He had every right to hate that boy's guts, however he couldn't find himself able to. Yet another weakness he possessed.

Nico found himself watching Percy intently. The facial expression Percy carried made Nico envious; Percy looked so determined, so courageous...he had a reason to fight - people _wanted_ him around, unlike Nico. Nico was the loner who couldn't be trusted at either camp. Completely unwanted. He didn't have something to fight for. For camp. For Annabeth.

Nico's stomach churned. _Annabeth._ He wanted to hate her too, but she did nothing wrong; she was yet another one who fell for Percy's charms. Except Percy loves her back - that was the painful difference between the two of them.

He stood, squeezing his eyes shut, allowing himself a few seconds to forget. Forget they were battling Gaia and losing. Forget the guilt that so many people had died, yet Nico lived. Forget that the boy who had stolen Nico's heart didn't want him.

Nico's tranquil moment or much needed serenity was cut short by a ghastly cry. His eyes shot open - there was only one other person on this side of the hill. Percy.

Nico knew it was already too late by the time he had reached Percy, yet that didn't falter his determination. Percy was lying on the ground, instilled with fear with an Empousa leaning dominantly over him. She held a green vile in her talons, the lid no where to be seen. Nico scanned the area, his eyes landing on a grotesque slash on Percy's shoulder. The remaining green liquid oozed out of the sizeable cut.

Rage filled Nico's veins. Before he knew it, his blade was in between the creature's shoulder blades. She released a horrendous screech, evaporating into dust.

Pain stabbed at Nico's side, however he was immune to his own pain. On the muddy ground sat Percy, ghostly pale already.

'Poison,' Percy said, his voice wavering slightly. They both knew this wasn't good.

Nico's body felt numb. His legs moved on their own accord, stopping right next to Percy's limp body. He couldn't believe it...this wasn't happening...Percy couldn't die. He was the hero! Heroes didn't die, they always had the happy ending.

Percy looked up at Nico, his eyes conveying the same feelings Nico was having. They were both terrified.

Without warning, Percy's elbows gave way. Nico was kneeling next to him with lightening speed, his arm under Percy's body to support his weight. He almost laughed at the compromising position they were in and the number of times he has envisioned it (not in these circumstances, obviously). If he leaned in a few more inches their lips would touch...

Nico scolded himself for thinking of that right now. Percy was going to die if he didn't do something quick, but what could he do? No one was around. The poison had already entered Percy's blood stream, turning his face a sickly pale. Even if Nico did call out for someone and they heard, he doubted they would be able to do anything.

They were both silent for a long time, the only sound being the ever slowing rate of Percy's ragged breathing. Nico felt completely hopeless; he had all these powers, but couldn't save the one person who meant the world to him? What an amazing demigod.

So deep in thought, he nearly didn't hear Percy speak. 'Does...does it...hurt,' he said breathlessly.

Nico blinked. 'What hurt?'

He watched Percy's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. 'To...to die.'

Nico's chest constricted. His broken ribs felt like they were penetrating his heart a thousand times over whilst his lungs gasped for the oxygen he didn't have. His throat tightened at Percy's words. It was as if he had just given up - he had no hope. He knew he was going to die, and he accepted it.

'Percy you're not going to...no! I-I won't let you die! You have so much to live for! You have friends! You have Annabeth,' his voice cracked. Nico wanted to run off and break down crying, like he sometimes did when he left most alone, although he refused to do so in front of anyone else, especially Percy. He couldn't be weak. Now even more so than ever.

Percy breathed out despairingly. His eyes fluttered shut, and for a few scary seconds Nico thought he had died until the irregular rise and fall of his rest resumed. Nico's eyes stayed planted on Percy's wound, as if staring at it would force it to close up. He wanted to shadow travel Percy somewhere safe, but with his broken ribs he doubted he could shadow travel a pebble. And so here they were, simply waiting for Percy to die, and they both knew it. That was the most terrifying thing.

'Do you think...I'll...get into Elysium?' Percy asked in short breaths.

Nico stayed quiet for a while. In his mind he was half praying, half commanding his father to allow Percy in Elysium. _If he has to die, he had better go there or I swear on the river Styx I will -_

'Well?' Percy said in a jokey manner. Nico desired to be able to see the positives of the situation like Percy could. Even when he was about to die he was making an effort to make Nico feel better. Could he be any more selfless? It was giving Nico serious heartache.

'Er...well...' Nico took a deep breath. 'You're the most deserving person to go to Elysium that I know. Hades would be an idiot to not let you in.'

Percy's eyes opened, looking straight into Nico's. In that moment Nico thought Percy's eyes had never looked more tragically beautiful. They took his breath away.

'Thanks,' he smiled briefly before it vanished from his face. 'And I'm...sorry,'

'W-what for?'

Percy gave him a sad smile, never breaking eye contact. Nico's heart started beating fasting and butterflies invaded his gut. How could one boy have such an effect on him? Didn't children of Hades have no feelings? Now was definitely the wrong time to think about how weak-kneed Percy made him feel, even though the feeling was oh so prominent, like a wasp singing at his frontal lobe. Constant, frequent, and causes a pain which he can't resolve.

'Bianca. Not treating...you...right,' he exhaled forcefully, wincing at the poison. It must be attacking his organs now, Nico thought. The idea made him feel sick and helpless. 'And letting...letting you feel...so...alone.'

Nico's hardened resolve was cracking. He didn't want to show his emotions, yet he couldn't allow Percy to feel guilty, even if he should be. That was love, Nico guessed. One unfair bitch.

'It's not your fault,' he said quietly, looking down. 'None of it was. None is.'

'Of course it...is. I didn't...didn't stop it.'

'How could you have?' Nico whispered, unable to find the emotional strength to look into Percy's eyes. He didn't know which part of his torment Percy was talking about, but Nico imagined it was about his infatuation with the son of the sea god. His one-sided exposure into the unknown which was Aphrodite's realm.

Percy exhaled loudly. 'I could have...found a way...'

Nico's jaw clenched. 'No one could have. I'm destined to be alone. Everyone I love dies,' he said, voice cracking as he dearly wished he hadn't given away too much. For all his inner talk about confessing his love, he knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't built for love, so naturally it attacked him feverishly. If only his guard was stronger this wouldn't have happened. And for that only he was to blame.

Silence resumed its place, allowing Nico to look around him. The demigod world was taking on the brunt of Gaia's attacks, the rest reserved for the mortals. They were so close to winning this war, but the giants were too strong.

Percy grunted, his eyes fully of pain. The whites of his eyes had become yellow and bloodshot, like they had been open too long whilst staring at a TV screen. Nico's heart was breaking into sharp shards to see Percy like this. He so desperately wanted to tell him how he felt, how he had felt since he was 10, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. Okay, it wasn't perfect - but when in his life was anything perfect? Right now he was holding the boy who had stolen his heart close enough to feel what little heat he had left radiating towards him. And that was all he was going to get.

The convulsions Percy was experiencing occurred more rapidly. _This is it, _Nico thought bitterly. _This is the part where another person I love dies. Am I cursed? Does Aphrodite _like_ ruining my life?_

Percy grabbed Nico's virtually shredded black top with force, compelling Nico to look into his pain-ridden eyes, sweat glistening on his yellowed skin.

He took a deep breath. 'T-tell Jason that...that I...I think he would totally beat...beat me in a fight.'

Nico's eyes widened. 'Percy, no!'

'And tell...tell Piper she is... she is more valuable than she...she thinks.'

A lump the size of a basket ball formed in Nico's throat. 'No! You can't do this!'

'And Frank...' Percy smiled, 'tell...tell him that he's...that he's a great leader.'

Hot tears pricked at Nico's eyes. 'Percy, no...please,' he sobbed quietly.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, spurring on. 'Tell Hazel that I...I believe in...her.'

'You can't say good-bye!' he yelled. 'I won't let you! You can't!'

'Leo...tell him we...we couldn't have...couldn't have done it without...him.'

Nico gripped Percy's arm that was weakening its grip on his shirt. 'You can't leave me,' he admitted angrily. 'I need you! Stop being selfish!'

'And tell Annabeth...' Percy's voice cracked. A single tear made its way down his face.

Nico didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear how much Percy would miss her, how much he loved her. Nico didn't want to have to pass on Percy's love to her.

'Tell her...I-I'm sorry.'

Nico stared straight into Percy's eyes. They portrayed so much hurt that he almost had to looked away. He was so grateful that Percy hadn't asked him to pass on a love message. Maybe he knew how Nico felt?

'Percy...please...' Nico begged. 'Don't leave me.'

'And Nico...I'm proud of you.'

Burning tears formed pools in his eyes. He didn't want Percy to die! Percy's the hero, the hero doesn't die!

He wanted to scream this at Percy until he put up the determined and resolved expression on his face again. However, he knew that wasn't going to happen. And from the desperate look on Percy's face, he need support in his last moments, not arguments.

'You're a hero,' Nico told him. 'My hero,' he added, his voice barely a whisper. The grateful look upon Percy's face was enough to persuade Nico to continue past his better judgements and strictly do-not-say-anything-emotional-you-pussy ideals.

'Elysium is great,' he added shakily, although his own voice made him feel sick. Was he really glamourising death? He had seen enough demigods go through the process to know that they don't always get to Elysium. Nevertheless he had to ease Percy's transition into the immortal Underworld as best he could. It was the least he could do for the boy who had unknowingly done so much for him.

'Spirits do all your laundry so you never have to clean up for yourself ever again. The fields a-are really well kept and -' his voice faltered. A silent tear burnt its way down his cheek, hanging loosely on his jaw. 'I-I...' The swell of tears in his eyes made it hard to see. Nico felt absolutely stupid for crying over a death, he of all people should be inured to the process. Yet Percy's death was different - it was somehow still unreal. Like a nightmare which Nico would wake up to in the warm and welcoming arms of Hazel. She would tell him that it's all okay, and how Leo was preparing waffles for breakfast, even though she knew Nico rarely ate much. It was the distraction from his bad dreams which he desperately needed. Here, he had no one. The consoling was his job, and definitely not his forte.

Percy smiled, closing his eyes. Nico watched in silent awe and Percy's tensed muscles relaxed and his head slacked slowly to the side facing Nico. His arm fell loosely to the ground, and Nico was once again alone.

Nico couldn't cry. It's not that he didn't want to, he simple couldn't find the power in himself to let out the tears. It was an odd sensation to be holding a loved one who was speaking to you seconds ago, yet now you know they will never say another word ever again.

In the heat of the moment, emotions on an all time high, Nico dropped his face to Percy's level. Before he knew it his lips were on Percy's, sucking in the last tingles of heat resting on his lips. The moment was so bitter-sweet that Nico had to hold onto Percy's shredded camp shirt for dear life, or his heightened emotions may lead to him falling into the ground next to him. The kiss was everything Nico had envisioned it would be: gentle, warm, tender, enchanting.

And, for a split second, Nico felt Percy kiss him back.

* * *

**GUYS I CRIED SO MUCH WRITING THIS**

**SO MANY FEELS**

**I'M SORRY IF I BREAK YOU**

**COME BE BROKEN WITH ME**

**AND NICO**

***sobs***

**Answer the poll on my profile about whether you cried or not xD**


End file.
